This invention relates to display device designed to be vertically adjustable and easily assembled.
Conventional display devices are commonly used to provide information in many types of commercial establishments such as banks, offices, airline terminals, trade shows and shops. To be most effective, the display device should be adjustable in height from the surface on which it rests so as to best be visible to the public. Many prior art display devices are non-adjustable being manufactured as integral units with fixed heights and frame areas. In prior art display devices which are vertically adjustable, the adjustment has conventionally been accomplished by a screw collar mechanism which fits over a sliding inner rod and outer tube. While such an arrangement is operative, it is viewable to an observer, thereby decreasing the aesthetics of the display and is also subject to difficulty in adjusting if the screw collar is fastened too tightly.